


Love Will Wait

by grump_ass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, F/F, genderswap burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron loves her splendid Theodosia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I used Aaron instead of Erin because my sister's name is Erin.

She met Theodosia while visiting the states. Aaron had been staying at a shitty old hotel with her friends, but had an eye out for anybody to go back to their hotel room with; she was rooming with her friend and his boyfriend, and she didn’t need to hear them trying, and failing, to fuck quietly across the room.

When they were all going across a busy ass street, Aaron watched the group stomp along; army service didn’t show on them, they were invulnerable to the uniformity it demanded. Aaron managed to be quieter, smoother, vigilant at all times. Which was how she saw Theodosia.

In Aaron’s eyes, never had she seen a more splendid looking woman. And while she didn’t know even her name, Aaron felt her feet start to draw away from the group and towards her before stopping herself, watching her disappear into the crowd. She watched after where she had disappeared before Alexander took her by her wrist and led her back with them, not noticing her throwing glances over her shoulder, searching for the woman.

When they got back to the hotel, the woman was out of Aaron’s mind. She followed her friends down to the hotel bar, if only to make sure they didn’t drink themselves to the point that they were kicked out of the hotel. She ended up with a glass of water that she stirred with one of the roofie straws her grandmother had insisted on buying her before her deployment. Occasionally she dragged John back onto his bar stool, making sure he didn’t attempt to drunkenly stumble out of her sight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aaron noticed movement and a swish of dark brown curls. When she looked over, she saw the woman from earlier, ordering a drink. Aaron inhaled sharply, feeling herself tense as she stared at the woman. Her mouth fell open slightly as her eyes ran down her frame, looking at her delicate wrists and dark brown eyes, framed by thick lashes.

The woman looked over, and Aaron looked back to her group of friends.

They were gone. Aaron could hear someone holler in french across the bar, probably Lafayette, but before she could take off after them, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she looked back, the woman smiled sweetly at her, and Aaron was reminded of the full extent of her bisexuality.

“What were you staring at,” the woman asked, because, damn, of course she noticed Aaron ogling her. Anyone with eyes would ogle her, Aaron thought, and anyone who could hear would be swayed by her soft voice, and anybody with nerve endings could feel her gentle touch.

When Aaron said nothing, she spoke again; “I’m Theodosia. Prevost.”

Words found Aaron; “Aaron Burr.”

Theodosia situated herself better on her stool, and Aaron’s gaze flitted down to her legs before going back to her face.

“It’s good to meet you.”

“I saw you earlier,” Aaron blurted, and Theodosia blinked at her outburst.

“I- That’s why I was staring,” Aaron elaborated, shifting slightly and pushing the drink aside. “I was answering your question.”

“Oh. Where?”

“Earlier today, on Claremont street.”

“I don’t remember seeing you.”

 _Of course not,_ Aaron thought, _you were being a rational human being and not staring at random attractive women on busy sidewalks._

“I just barely noticed you,” Aaron said, and, while this could have been a trick on her eyes, Theodosia seemed delighted at Aaron’s statement.

“I can’t imagine how I missed you,” Theodosia said carefully, moving a hand to the bar top and resting it there. Aaron noticed the wedding band on her finger, and her stomach sank.

“Your back was to me, for a bit,” Aaron continued. “I only saw some of your face.”

“You must have an amazing memory, then,” she said, and her hand began to edge towards Aaron’s. Aaron worried a lip between her teeth in spite of herself, all too aware of Theodosia’s wedding band; and how close her hand was to Aaron’s.

“It’s alright,” Aaron managed, and Theodosia smiled at her. Aaron felt Theodosia’s fingers graze hers, and Aaron found herself letting her, wedding ring be damned.

“I’m on a business trip right now,” Theodosia continued, fingers pressing slightly against Aaron’s now.

“I’m with friends. I’m normally deployed overseas,” Aaron said.

Theodosia nodded. “Which branch?”

“Army.”

Theodosia smiled in admiration. “That’s great.”

Aaron swallowed, and, yes, Theodosia’s eyes were on her throat, she had definitely noticed that.

A hand clamped on Aaron’s shoulders, and she whipped around to see a very intoxicated Alexander with a significantly more intoxicated John leaning on him.

“I’m taking John upstairs, Burr,” Alex slurred. Aaron nodded, and after making sure he had his room key (which Alex dangled in front of his face while saying, “Yesss I dooooo” in sing song), Alex went upstairs.

“I think I’m going to go back to my room now,” Theodosia said.

“I’ll walk you. I don’t know what those two will be up to when if I go back right now.”

Theodosia laughed, and Aaron’s heart soared; she wanted to see her smiling like that more.

“I’d appreciate that,” she chirped. She settled her bill quickly, thanked the bartender, and gathered up her purse. Aaron smiled slowly, and followed Theodosia out of the bar.

Theodosia led Aaron to the elevator, talking softly out of respect towards the probably asleep patrons of the hotel. Aaron managed to get Theodosia to laugh a few more times, each time making her try harder and harder to vie for Theodosia’s laughter and attention.

When they got on, Theodosia pressed in her floor number, and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Aaron shifted her stance, back ramrod straight.

“Force of habit,” she explained when Theodosia looked at her army posture.

“From?”

“The army.”

Theodosia nodded, eyes trailing Aaron’s body like Aaron’s had her’s earlier.

“They trained you well.”

Aaron coughed and Theodosia put a hand over her mouth, almost like she had realized what she said. Aaron felt herself smile shyly at Theodosia, who glanced up at the floor indicator before crossing over to Aaron.

She closed in until they were a hairsbreadth away from each other.

“You’re one of the most exquisite women I have ever met,” Theodosia admitted, nervous now and looking at her fidgeting hands. “I don’t suppose you are attracted to wom-”

“Yes,” Aaron breathed in spite of herself, eyes flitting down to Theodosia’s ring, now being twisted anxiously by the wearer.

“I’m married,” Theodosia whispered, “He isn’t a cruel man, we just are not… compatible.He didn’t support my business degree, he wanted me to stay home while he patrols the city and allows his troops to control their territory with force. We aren’t really…”

“I understand,” Aaron said, and her hand was on Theodosia’s cheek now, and the flesh there was soft and smooth.

“I don’t want you to think I am not married,” Theodosia explained, “Or that I’m lying to you. You just- seem very special.”

Aaron looked at Theodosia, and a million questions flew thru her head; what was so special about her to Theodosia? Was Aaron worth throwing away an entire marriage for? Would Theodosia leave her alone or forget her and leave her with the memory of the most wonderful and splendid woman she had ever spoken to?

Instead she asked, “May I kiss you?”

Theodosia smiled and nodded, and Aaron captured her lips against her own.

* * *

  
Aaron awoke to Theodosia curled against her, sleeping softly and puffing cool air on Aaron’s chest. The sun had begun to rise in her room, setting warm light on Theodosia’s shoulder and side.

Theodosia had been wonderful, like some fever dream of soft noises and warm kisses. Asron was sure she could have spent eternities holding and kissing her, making her feel good. Anything to make her happy.

Aaron looked at her eyelashes, long and dark, and the freckles on Theodosia’s cheeks. Aaron saw the dark marks she had left on Theodosia’s neck, her chest, her body. Her husband, if he took the time to touch her, would surely see them.

Good, Aaron thought to herself.

* * *

  
Theodosia wrote her a letter every single day. The first one came as a surprise; she hadn’t thought much of giving Theodosia her humber or her base, and yet there it was, Theodosia’s beautiful handwriting, on pages of notebook paper.

Aaron finally got the balls to reply; although not without prodding from Alex to “Go get her, tiger.”

Her splendid Theodosia waited patiently for her replies. Reassured Aaron that it was alright that it took her so long to reply, that she was worth the wait. Aaron was in total wonder of her.

Aaron would never let Theodosia go. She would wait forever for her, would stay by her side. She would love her forever and ever, would do anything to make her happy, to make her smile, to make her feel loved.

And there was nothing that her husband, the government, God, or the universe could do to stop that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at grump-ass


End file.
